Vicious Justice Suits
The Vicious Justice suit is the crime-fighting uniform used by Jackson Blake as a vigilante. The original suit was composed of nothing but a black hoodie, a balaclava and some eye-paint. The current version is a black and green utilitarian suit with improved identity concealment and protection. History Original Suit Jackson Blake began to fight crime in London as a Vigilante in March 2013. During this early period he wore a black hoodie, dark grey balaclava, black sneakers, black woollen gloves and black cargo trousers. He also wore a "borrowed" police bulletproof vest for some of this period. Due to his more violent and vicious nature at this time, Jackson carried two knuckledusters with him and a switchblade. The Phasing Youth After his initial few suits proved to be ineffective, Jackson made his first major upgrade to wearing a green undershirt, bulletproof vest, black cargo trousers, steel toed boots, a small black eye-mask a pair of hard knuckled combat gloves borrowed from his uncle and his initial design of gauntlets which were merely small, green spray painted, leather pads which covered his forearms. He also engraved a green chromium V '''into his bulletproof vest. Second Generation As his time as a vigilante neared its year and a half mark, Jackson set about designing an all new suit, This suit was his most advanced yet, consisting of a green undershirt, tightly woven combat trousers, black combat boots, a more tough pair of hard knuckled combat gloves, Kevlar body armour engraved with a green steel '''V '''in the centre, a larger and more concealing black eye-mask and a new generation of his arm gauntlets which were now made from a hardened and lighter metal. Neo Arcadia Upon arrival in Neo Arcadia and after meeting Joseph Gunmary, Jackson made various alterations to his second Generation suit such as hardening his Kevlar body armour to be more resistant to firearms and making the engraved '''V '''in his upper chest armour more resistant to wear and tear. Prime Suit The Prime Vicious Justice suit was Jackson's proudest accomplishment in terms of design and complexity. With the help of Jason Kade he was able to design his most advanced vigilante suit to date and what was likely to become his peak suit. The suit overall was a lightweight, tactical, utilitarian-style uniform designed to protect Jackson against the terrors of the night. The bodysuit is composed of a mixture of a high-density Kevlar component and Nomex fibre, making it mostly bulletproof and fireproof, and is also unable to hinder Jason's movement while he is fighting, running, or performing his complex acrobatic parkour manoeuvres. It also has the iconic dark green '''V '''in the upper chest area of the suit, with the emblem now being designed to be extremely resistant to gunfire and melee attacks as it was woven into the body armour itself. He also now wore a dark green tightly woven undershirt with increased protection from fire aswell as thermal capabilities to keep Jackson warm, tightly woven black combat trousers designed for maximum mobility, new combat boots lined with insulated footwear giving resistance to electricity as well as enhanced friction grip, black hardened knuckle gloves with increased grip and lightweight shoulder pads connected to the upper section of his body armour. His forearm gauntlets were now made of a strong, lightweight Kevlar material with enhanced defensive capabilities. His left gauntlet was also fitted with a communications device connected to the Arcadian Rebels secure channel as well as other communications channels and which connected audio to the small earpiece he occasionally wears in his ear. Variations Heavy Armour The Heavy Armour Suit is one of Benjamin Jacobson's design. Owing Jackson a favour, Ben agreed to design a heavy duty suit for Jackson based around his own Steel Sentinel suit, the suit essentially became a lighter, Steel Sentinel clone with a green '''V engraved into the bodysuit. Jackson keeps the suit in his personal storage unit in the Arcadian Rebels HQ. Frigid Suit The Frigid Suit is made to combat extremely cold environments, it was partially designed by Jason Kade and Clark Flat and is a variation of the Prime Suit. Micro-technology thermal units are sewn into the fabric of the torso to keep Jackson warm, and able to withstand temperatures down to 45 below zero. Hydro Suit One in a line of personalised suits designed for underwater use and survival which were given to each member of the Arcadian Rebels by the CIA, The Hydro Suit was a modified watertight, deep diver, scuba suit with personalised features such as dark green components as well as a large '''V '''in the centre of the wet-suit. Upon receiving this suit from Harry Banks of the CIA Jackson and some of the other rebels made numerous alterations to their suits, in Jackson's case he incorporated the micro-technology thermal units featured in his Frigid Suit into the wet-suit in case of required use in colder climates aswell as modifying his breathing apparatus to function similar to a rebreather to maximise oxygen supply. Prototype Suit "Demolition" The Prototype Suit nicknamed "Demolition" was a failed attempt by Jackson Blake at mimicking the blast resistant design of his teammate Clark Flat's prime suit. After failing at doing this, Jackson placed the grey prototype suit in a locker in his storage unit at the Rebels HQ, leaving it as a backup suit for if his Prime Suit were to become damaged beyond repair. Exanimis Suit The "Exanimis" Suit is a vigilante suit gifted to Jackson by his best friend, mentor and vigilante partner Joseph Gunmary as a backup suit for whenever Jackson may need it, it was one of Exanimis' original suits and is not designed to look anything like a Vicious Justice suit.